A Mad Man You Say?
by Ookamia-Sarutobi
Summary: I'm a lazy writer, meh...It was for fun anyways. Hashirama has gone off the deep end over the loss of his last remaining brother. What he plans to do next could surely only be the dreams of a mad man.
1. Chapter 1

A match flared to life cutting through the darkness, a strong hand lowered the match to the candle. Shadows dance on a tan face, along with the walls. He set the candle down before turning to meet a glare of a long forgotten friend. This friend had questions that needed to be answered. He watched as this friend's face wrinkled up in disgust due to the smell of rotting flesh and the fresh blood that pooled on the floor. The man's once kind chocolate brown eyes now expressed a cold emotion, a bitter one, one filled with spite and hatred. The man turned slowly to the table, it was easy to tell that this man was starting to get old. Hard lines on his face indicated it strongly, the tiny sprouts of grey hair that mingled with the brown hair that was tied back was no help. He glanced back and waved a hand for his friend to come closer as he lit more candles. The few candles lit barely shone on the out line of a..._thing. _The dim room became more lively as the tanned man lit more. Few seconds passed before the room was bright. Uchiha Madara fell back, suppressing the urge to scream. The thing in the chair was a wasn't a thing, _it was a person. _Shock, horror, confusion shot through his body.

"What the fuck am I looking at?!" He cried. His voice wavered with pain.

Hashirama sat down in a chair in a far corner. "A disgraceful creation to life."

Madara's face twisted up again but said nothing. He waited for him to explain.

"After my beloved brother's death, I spiraled down into a dark hole. I couldn't forgive what your bastard of a younger brother did to mine, pity really. I aimed to claim peace with the Uchiha clan. In your pride and selfishness, you, Madara choose to have the clans at war. To keep the dreams of your father alive. A foolish man, hell bent on destroying every last Senju. After most of your clan was laid to waste and peace was brought to us...I... found myself wondering about chakra and the meaning of life. Silly me even started a village with you and let you run it right into the ground.

Still I was restless. I even began to devote my life to the study of medical ninjutsu, despair only laid in my path. It was limited and a primitive study because medicine was short. I came up with my own studies of the human body. The best, the worse, how to ruin and how to strengthen the human body. Yet, my studies left me with a question. How can each person be so different? The answer is chakra, it's basically the human soul. The personality, strength, weakness!" Hashirama jumped out of his chair in excitement. "It's all found Each one is different with a few similar traits among a clan members! It gave me an idea. The possibilities of two souls coming together to form a different one, a stronger one. One that can overcome the darkness of this world."

Madara listened to this mad man. His eyes gazed over at this _creation._ The skin was somber but in a twisted way peaceful. The hair of this creation was half and half; one side spiky white hair and the other side...Black spiky hair. Madara choked back a tear as the face of Izuna Uchiha, his younger brother, burned into his eyes. His baby brother's face was perfectly attached to Tobirama's face. The skin where the two were merged started to rot and turn black. Tobirama's skin was grey and his vians under the skin showed well. On the other hand Izuna's skin was pale, as he was killed only hours ago. Hashirama was a fast worker, several of the limbs had already been replaced. On Tobirama's body was a tanned had with a weird rose tattoo, the finger tips were starting to turn black. One finger missing from that hand. A different leg was strapped to Izuna's. There was no telling how many organs had been replaced in the two. Madara raised a hand to his mouth as his stomach did a backflip.

"On this night, I shall create life, not only bring back one that was brutally taking away from me and the other one for but a new one. Two halves becoming whole again. Of course it was no easy process. The skin decomposed faster than I expected it to. I had to perform several healings on the skin itself, just to keep his organ's alive took everything I got. After a while, I said screw it and stole organ's from living shinobis. Now sit back and enjoy the show."

Hashirama grinned as the clouds rolled in.


	2. Chapter 2

(well, I know nothing about coils and wires or science….so try to imagine a van hellsing thing going on here. Derp.)

Hashirama flipped a switch to turn on the energy to get things going.

Madara went over to Hashirama and grabbed his hand, roughly yanking him to face him. His sharingans flared.

"You're a mad man! This has to stop, you can't expect this to work! It's nothing but lies, empty promises…" He snapped. "Not only that but you killed my little brother. You _chopped _him up to make him into this...this _thing!"_

Hashirama ripped his hand away, backing handing Madara. He brought his hands together, forming a few signs, the next thing Madara knew he was staring at a wooden clone of his friend. The tanned man glared hard at his friend before saying, "How dare you! It's not a thing. It's my little brother! Madara….your actions have proven that you are against me! Therefore I can't not allow you to live anymore. I can not let anyone stop this! I must do this….I need to have my little brother back. Why can't the village understand that?!"

With that said the man released his clone onto Madara. The crazed man walked over to his creation to plug in a few cables that were connected to the tesla coils which were connected to more wires. The tesla coils created energy but the building couldn't support the coils, with the help of the lighting more energy would be generated, then have the energy from that move down the wires to jump start the heart. Where he would start pumping blood into the bodies, the heart would suffer a bit until the blood got to it. He'd heal the dying skin once again, along with anything else he could possible do.

The clouds rolled in, the wind howled through the broken down building. The man turned sharply to watch Madara being pinned a wall by wooden blocks. Madara struggled against the wood.

"Hashirama! Stop this!" He cried.

It seemed like hours before the lighting began to strike around the building, thunder shock the broken windows. Rain poured down on the trio, putting out the candles. Lighting struck the coils, sparks flew, energy went whizzing down the wires and the body would arch of the chair from the sudden burst of electricity before falling back lifeless again. This happened over and over again. The storm seemed to die down. Hashirama's disappointment soon closed in as the result he expected to see wasn't happening, he growled and turned away, Madara was to blame for this. He ruined this in some way. He'd pay for what he did. Hashirama narrowed his eyes and stocked forward. The man's light brown eyes meet with the darker ones. He released Madara from the wood, delivering a hard blow to his gut. Madara recoiled and slammed a fist into Hashirama's face.

Suddenly a flash of light brighter than the previous ones.


End file.
